


Powerless - a one shot

by Madaboutagirl



Series: SuperCat-One Shots [2]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaboutagirl/pseuds/Madaboutagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My SuperCat head canon is that everytime Kara loses her powers she inadvertently gets hurt by Cat. Alex gets annoyed so the third time it happens she makes Kara stay with her at the DEO...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless - a one shot

The first time Kara blew out her powers, she didn't tell Cat. That evening Cat fixed an amazing dinner and they watched movies in their room and Kara drinks the usual amount of wine. On her last trip to refill their glasses, Cat realizes that Kara's drunk when she can't open their bedroom door.

"Kara, stop. What's gotten into you?" Cat asks as she climbs out of bed to cross the room where Kara is standing confused by the door. "Are you drunk?" Cat asks with surprise as she flings open the door. The door hits Kara in the side of the head and knocks her down.

"Kara, are you alright? Why didn't you tell me that your powers were out?" Cat questions bending down to check on her.

"I'm fine and they'll be back in the morning," she says wincing at the pain in her head.

"I'll get some ice for that, it's going to bruise," Cat offers.

Kara was sound asleep the next morning, so Cat left her in bed and went out to brunch with an old friend.

Alex called to check on her and not getting any answer from Cat or Kara, she went over to the Penthouse and let herself in.

She finds her sister sound asleep with a nasty bruise on her forehead. Unable to wake her, she worriedly arranges for Vasquez to come help transport her to the DEO and sends Cat an angry text. 

"My sister is unconscious with a head injury and I'm taking her to the DEO," Alex types quickly, not trusting herself to talk to Cat right now.

"She bumped her head last night on the door. Wait, I'm pulling up now, just wait for me," Cat returns via text.

A few minutes later the elevator whirs to life and Cat steps out and looks at the damaged front door, before entering her apartment. "You broke into my home?" She exclaims loudly.

"The tracker said she was here and no one answered when I called. I can't believe that you just left her here alone! She has a concussion Cat... and... and you're, you're out having lunch..." Alex yells.

"How was I supposed to know that she had a concussion?" Cat counters defensively, "And she always sleeps heavily after she loses her powers.

"I don't know, but maybe call me after you knock her out next time and I'll come check her out since you obviously, can't be bothered or trusted to assess her injuries," Alex replies sarcastically.

The two women didn't talk for over a week after the incident.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The second time Kara blew out her powers she told Cat right away. They vow to stay in and be careful, but Carter is with his dad and Cat wants to try something new...

"Cat! Cat! stop," Kara cries out.

Cat stops moving and glares up at her girlfriend because this position wasn't her idea, but she is beginning to appreciate it. 

"I think something is wrong, it hurts a lot," Kara admits wincing in pain.

"Kara, oh my god! What's going on with your arm?" she asks alarmed to see it at that angle.

"I just sort of twisted to, you know, accomodate you... then you were trying that and my shoulder popped, it really hurts..." Kara stammers tearfully.

"Kara," Cat scrambles to unlock the cuff and pull her arms down. "Oh my god, I think you dislocated it," she says worriedly.

"Call Alex, she can come over and fix it," Kara replies whimpering in pain.

"Here have a xanax for the pain," Cat says placing one in Kara's mouth and giving her a drink of water.

Then considering the phone call that she's about to make, she takes one too, since she'll need it to face Alex Danvers.

"You could have dressed her at least!" Alex exclaims when she arrives at the penthouse to find Kara half naked and sleepy in their bed, a pair of handcuff dangling from the bed post. "Why is she so drowsy?

"I gave her a Xanax for the pain, of course" Cat replies, opening the blinds to let more sun into the room.

"Kara this is going to hurt," Alex says as she moves into place to relocate the shoulder. 

"I'll get her some ice," Cat offers, not wanting to see this procedure up close.

Alex rolls her eyes as she watches the slender blonde leave the room before yanking on her sister's arm until she can feel the shoulder slip back into place.

Kara's eyes fly open and she screams out in pain. "A little warning next time, Alex!" She snaps angrily at her.

"I told you it would hurt," Alex snaps back at her.

"Darling, here's some ice it should help with the pain," Cat says returning to the room with a large ice pack. 

"You guys have to be more careful," Alex says admonishing them both. "And Cat, I expect this from her, but you should know better!"

"Alex, she is virtually indestructible most of the time, and for the record this was her idea," Cat replies defensively.

"I really did not need to know that," Alex exclaims uncomfortably. "And the next time her powers go out, I'm keeping her at the DEO where she'll be safe!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The third time that Kara blew out her powers, Alex made her sister stay at the DEO. Kara took several long naps in the sunbed while Alex caught up on paperwork.

"I'm tired of being tired," Kara whines as she enters Alex's office and promptly sits on the desk. "And this is boring, I want to go home."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. The last two times you've gone home without powers you've gotten hurt. You're staying here," Alex reminds her.

"Then stop doing paperwork and entertain me," Kara says nudging Alex's chair with her foot, so she can't write.

"Stop it Kara, these are government forms," Alex reminds her, swiping at her leg to remove it from her chair.

"Make me," Kara says putting her leg back up and nudging the chair again.

"You know what, why don't we spar? It will be equal for a change and you can't blame losing on being nauseous from the Kryptonite this time," Alex teases.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How did this happen?" Cat asks entering the med bay to find Kara with a broken leg.

"We were arguing and she kicked me," Alex explains.

"So we went into the training room to spar," Kara adds.

"I threw her into the wall, okay?" Alex finally blurts out.

"You threw her into a wall?" Cat asks incredulously.

"We were fighting. She threw me twice before I got in one throw!" Alex replies defensively.

"Now can I take her home where she's safer?" Cat asks dryly.


End file.
